One Shots
by SubaruWings
Summary: This is one of a few random one shots that I will be doing while I think of ideas for my other story. Some are depressing and some are random. Must warn all of these are extremely short, have nothing to do with my other story, may not be accurate to InuYa


This is one of a few random one shots that I will be doing while I think of ideas for my other story. Some are depressing and some are random.

Must warn all of these are extremely short, have nothing to do with my other story, may not be accurate to InuYasha series, and may be completely dumb. Also none of these stories have to do w/ real life, and there is hardly any dialog in any of these stories. Most are from main characters perspective.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

My name is Kagome Higarashi and I am sixteen years old. I live w/ my older brother Souta and my Mom. I grew up thinking that my Dad didn't love me. He left a short while after I was born and hardly came for visits. My mother would talk about him seldom and if she did it was usually to put him down. But other than that he was nothing in our lives. I have had many problems because I thought my Dad didn't love me.

When I was a little girl my Dad would write letters and my Mom would open them and read them. She would always say that they were to Souta and only had Soutas name in them. I would ask her if I was mentioned and she would shake her head sadly and say that I wasn't. Than she would take the letters and put them in a box where my brother and me couldn't reach, we never actually got to see the letters ourselves. Sometimes Mom would mention a phone number in the letter and say that one time we would call him. We never did because my brother never remembered and we couldn't use a phone.

I would cry over those little things and be mad at my Dad for only writing my brother and totally forgetting about me. Other times Dad would come for visits to see my brother, and me or at least that is what I thought. Whenever he came he wouldn't pay attention to me and would just stare at me distantly. I would sometimes latch on to his leg or hold his sleeve but he would ignore me. One time, also the last time he visited he brought his new baby girl over to visit. She proved he had a new life and a new daughter to love. I would go to my room during his visits and cry by my self until he left or I went to sleep.

After times like those my Mom would comfort me and tell me to punch and yell into a pillow to get out my anger and frustration about Dad. I would yell and cry into that pillow until my eyes and throat burned. The feathers would go flying each and every time I hit the poor innocent pillow. Than she would hold me as I cried so I would feel better. She felt like my savoir.

My brother never had to punch a pillow.

Years after my Dad didn't write or visit anymore, my brother and me grew up. My brother started getting bad grades so my Mom would yell at him and scold him for not doing well. She would compare me to him constantly saying how good I was and how evil he was. I was to young to understand but he knew.

My mother would shower me in pretty dresses and new toys, and my brother would get nothing. I was still to young to understand.

For Halloween I would get new costumes, he would get a bed sheet w/ holes. I was still to young to understand.

He got kicked out of school and sent to a different home while I got pampered. I was still to young to understand.

You might say I was to naïve to not understand it all but I wasn't. My mother could hide things nicely.

Finally I am in high school and I understand.

Yesterday I found an old trunk full of old letters and journals. Poems and cards. All these things belonged to my Dad. His Journal talked about a happy life of love for my Mom and hope for the future. My brother was in the journal and so was I. There were so many cards and letters some addressed to my Mom, some to my brother, some to me, and lots to both my brother and me. Letters asking us why we haven't called or written back. Birthday cards and holiday ones too wishing us happiness. I stole the box and it is under my bed waiting to be read. I now get everything. My Mom believed my brother to be un-pure and unworthy of love. Already tainted by my father. I, however was still untouched an angel unsullied by a love gone wrong. So she spent years turning me against father, making up lies and hiding the truth. I found out my Mom for the devil she is.

I used to go on chat rooms to talk about my grief w/ other people. How I was unloved by my father and how life was unfair. I could always make friends there because they were just like me, sad and lonely wanting something they couldn't have. Now I cant relate to them.

Now I will make up my own chat room, a place where people can know my pain and share it with me to make it better. I can tell them about how my whole life was an illusion created by a sick mind. I will meet other people w/ my sadness and we will talk and cry together.

Now I realize how my Dad must have felt. Heartbroken, waiting for letters and calls that would never come. Making a new family to love because the old one forgot about him.

My name is Kagome and I am sixteen, my life was an illusion and my pain is still here. Behind my chocolate eyes w/ a hint of blue, I will cry and reflect my pain to the world.

Well that's the first of only a few others. Most of the stories after this will kind of intertwine together (like the stories in Paranoia Agent anime). I am also aware that this story was a tad on the depressing side, but I got the idea in my head and I couldn't help putting it down somewhere. I liked how I made almost all of the characters different from their original personalities. Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
